<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Guardian by Wishfulthinking1979</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353891">The Guardian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishfulthinking1979/pseuds/Wishfulthinking1979'>Wishfulthinking1979</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Fox and the Lady [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And he doesn't do feelings, Angst, Because Fox has a huge mess of things to deal with in that head and soul, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Friendship, Good thing he found these guys then, Loneliness, Not that things will go smoothly for quite some time, Protectiveness, Regret, Which is what he tells himself for a long time, because Anakin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishfulthinking1979/pseuds/Wishfulthinking1979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Fox has been vetted and found to be sincere in his desire to do some good for the New Republic. The thing is....where do you put an outmoded Coruscant guardsman?</p><p>Well, this is Fox. He isn't going to wait around--he's going to look for his place and carve it out of durasteel if he has to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Fox and the Lady [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Guardian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/morwen_of_gondor/gifts">morwen_of_gondor</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am enjoying the mutual amounts of blame that Morwen of Gondor and I can throw at each other. It is because of her that I got invested in this character and it is also her brain child to connect our work here and share ideas. I am honored she wanted to use my AU as the backdrop and equally grateful to learn SO MUCH about Clone Wars from her. </p><p>I hope you enjoy our united efforts. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fox stood aside to allow the man inside the temporary quarters he had been assigned on board the Lady.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had seen him before when he had been escorted from the interview room after that very….</span>
  <em>
    <span>intense</span>
  </em>
  <span> encounter with General Skywalker. Fox shoved that memory aside. He didn’t like to think about the changed and scarred man he had seen. Too many dark and difficult memories there and he wasn’t ready to face them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But whatever Skywalker had told those in authority seemed to have been what was needed. He’d been escorted by this man…...Ellery, that was it, to these quarters. He had no doubt that there were conversations that had occurred regarding his fate, now that they had decided he was genuine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What does one do with a former Coruscant guard, who no longer has his guard? Maybe he could be the janitor…..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fox allowed himself internal amusement at the thought. But what had he expected when he had turned himself in? That all would be the same? He didn’t know what he expected to be honest. He just had that longing. The drive to be part of something bigger than himself. To be part of a brotherhood once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They’re dead though,</span>
  </em>
  <span> whispered the voice in his head. Fox let out a breath and turned to Ellery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So. What’s the plan….?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lieutenant Ellery, sir. I was one of the NCO’s in the Herd.” The big man held out a hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>An NCO? Well, Fox would always have respect for that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his hand. “Commander Fox. And….I don’t have a place at the moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellery nodded and gave him an understanding look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fox was getting a little tired of understanding looks. Just give him a kriffing job already and get on with it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the Herd?” he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellery smiled. “Sorry, forgot that’s our name. The Thundering Herd, sir. We’re the army division with the AT-ATs, AT-STs all the armored vehicles essentially. We work a lot with the 501st as well.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d deliberately avoided the 501st. Some were clones as he’d seen in the mess. Others were clearly men who had been added to the division since the Empire’s defeat. He couldn’t face the camaraderie. It was not his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While they had not been hostile, the members of the 501st had seemed to understand his reluctance and allowed him his space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. Well, Lieutenant, where are we going? And….what do I need?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His armor had been returned to him along with his weapons, without any fuss. That was good. Fox hated fuss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome to come with me in your armor, sir. I’m to escort you to a meeting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir. General Veers would like to speak with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well. So far the only senior officer that Fox had seen was Skywalker himself. This should prove interesting.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way then, Ellery.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Lady was vast. He knew that in his head, but the reality of it was something else. Still, her lifts were swift and they were in a large hangar bay within 15 minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The big lieutenant led the way to an office off the hangar bay and knocked on the door frame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man at the desk looked up and rose as he saw who it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah thank you Ellery.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please come in, Commander Fox. I’d offer you a seat but you look like the sort of man who prefers to stand anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well. Perceptive.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fox studied the General, aware that he was being appraised in return. Tall and cold, with blonde hair and hard grey eyes. A man who clearly knew how to close off entirely and enter battle without qualm. And picked by Anakin Skywalker to lead in Death Squadron. Fox would tread cautiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am aware that things are very strange for you, Commander. I can appreciate the courage it took to surrender yourself to the New Republic with no guarantee of anything. And here you are, because High Command is not sure what to do with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sums the situation up, sir,” Fox replied, levelly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So. I have looked at your file and your skill sets, Commander. The Admiral agrees that if you are to be stationed on the Lady, it might be best to incorporate you into the army divisions assigned here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Were they really going to try and shove him into the 501st? Because it didn’t work like that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I thought that perhaps you could have a trial run with the Herd and we can debrief afterwards. No hard feelings if it is not the best fit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. Interesting. And he appreciated the General’s blunt, to the point manner.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right sir. But if you’ve seen my file, you know I never served on a starship…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Commander. Thus, again why we felt that this may be easier for you to acclimate to. We take the ground missions of course and the fleet supports those as called for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you have an interest in being part of a Walker crew we can discuss that. However, to start I thought you could work with the ground pounders that move with us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was indeed very new and very strange to think about. Before, he had reasonably clear directives. Protect the senators, protect the Senate building, protect Palpatine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had not had much opportunity to travel to different planets and fight on different terrain. The prospect both intrigued and concerned him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And….my equipment, sir?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Veers said carefully, “while your armor is old, it is still very effective. I don’t see that you need to change anything at the moment. I will of course, make sure that you are issued with the latest blaster rifle and I can show you the location of several practice ranges near your quarters. I assume you wish to keep your side arms.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He angled knowing grey eyes at the DC-17s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would appreciate it, sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a good model.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Veers didn’t offer more than that and Fox appreciated it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right then,” said the General, reaching back to get his cap from the desk and putting it on. “Let’s introduce you to the men you’ll be working with and get you equipped.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a mere three days of training with Veers and his Herd, Fox found himself on his first mission planetside against some impressively armed smuggler groups that had been causing problems in the Meridian Sector.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He received an up close look at Veers’ tactical brilliance, and appreciated the effectiveness with which the General deployed his men and his machines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there was one critical weakness that became clear when a proton bomb was dropped a mere fifty feet from the General’s walker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>And how the kriff did these smugglers get their hands on a proton bomb? Question for another time</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It did severe damage to a hapless AT-ST and the force of the blast knocked Veers’ Walker over onto its side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was going to need some significant repair. The people inside it were likely to need that as well. Veers’ men were well trained, and his second in command was abley directing the troops, but Fox was already swinging himself onto the fallen AT-AT, to get at the hatch for the head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The enemy, sensing a chance, began firing at them and Fox was grimly pleased to put his DC-17s back in action to great effect as Veers managed to lift himself out and give a hand to his pilot and his gunner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, the mission was a great success, but Fox had observed numerous things that he wished to address and wondered how to do so all the way back up the Lady. By the time they were touching down on the deck of hangar bay 12 he had decided to merely make one suggestion, but it was a big one and he wondered who he should ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The damaged AT-ATs were brought in by the Gozanti cruisers and he watched the repair crews swarm them. He watched the 501st disembark and get their wounded into the hands of the waiting medics. He observed Lieutenant Ellery overseeing the solemn transfer of those who hadn’t made it out of the mission alive.  He watched as the bay techs checked over the other Walkers before they were sent to the massive lift to go below decks for a cleaning. He saw Veers wave off the medics, even though he knew for a fact that the man had a broken arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And to his great interest, Fox realized that someone else was also observing the proceedings and giving a very good impression of being calm and collected even though his hands were clenched tightly behind his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fox moved very discreetly so that he could get a better view of the slight figure and realized that he was seeing Admiral Piett. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did the Admiral always come down to see the Herd return? He somehow suspected not. He saw the moment that Piett’s gaze landed on the General, and something relaxed in the set of his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He recalled hearing rumors of this unusual friendship come to think of it. Fox was not one to pay close attention to such things--he had had exactly one good friend before…..well. Before. He had died during Order 66 when the Jedi tried to defend themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And damn it, how had he got to thinking about that horrific time once more? He wished he could resurrect and kill Sidious once more for placing those </span>
  <em>
    <span>kriffing</span>
  </em>
  <span> chips in their heads….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The General had moved to stand by the Admiral--two Senior officers calmly discussing the mission, for all intents and purposes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Fox understood the unspoken things very well. It had been a large part of his job after all--observe the unspoken things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The way that Piett held himself as though he could generate a shield around his friend.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Veers’ slightly resigned smile when the Admiral angled a meaningful look at the arm he was holding carefully to his side. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hopefully that meant the General would be taking a trip to sickbay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Veers’ quick, light tap on the Admiral’s shoulder before he moved back to make sure that the fallen were being taken care of with all honor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Admiral’s little nod in return and the pause as he watched his friend a second more, assessing whether to comm sickbay, no doubt. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well. Perhaps he had found the man to present his thoughts to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fox moved to catch up to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fruit of that conversation led to Fox being invited to a debrief with the Senior officers and, it turned out, the Jedi family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, do come in and have a seat, Commander,” said General Skywalker and he didn’t care how many people called him ‘Lord’ he was forever and indelibly ‘the General’ for Fox.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I offer you a caf, Commander Fox?” offered the Admiral and Fox shot a quick look at the rest of them. Piett himself seemed quite weary and had a flask of something in front of him while the princess was sipping from a mug. Veers, thank the Force, had his arm in a sling and was drinking something that smelled terrific.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir,” and Fox was astonished to have an Admiral of the Fleet move to get him a cup of caf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once this was in hand they seated themselves around a large table and Skywalker speared him with that blue gaze---the one thing in that ravaged face that Fox recognized very well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Admiral tells me that you have some thoughts for us after today’s mission, Commander. He championed you being here which is why I am willing to hear you out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good to know where they stood then. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Veers was giving him a cool stare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s one thought really, General.” Fox enjoyed the way that Piett and Veers both raised their eyebrows at that title, and the skin around Skywalker’s eyes tightened slightly in displeasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well. Tough Colo claws.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should say first that I’m not here to say anything about General Veers’ command or the mission. Not my place and it was brilliant so I just thought that should be clear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piett smiled slightly as his friend relaxed marginally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That hurdle out of the way, Fox continued, hoping he could walk this tightrope well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clearly all of you lead from the front. I have not seen the two of you in action, your highness, Commander Skywalker, but given whose children you are, I have no doubt that you do the same.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skywalker Sr. raised an unimpressed eyebrow, the princess smiled at him, and the younger Skywalker shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had the privilege of serving with General Veers today and can verify that he leads his men by example. It got me pondering the rest of the most senior officers on this ship, so I’ve been reading your files.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused. Piett shifted slightly, having agreed to Fox’s earlier thoughts when they applied to Veers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Should have seen this coming for you too, Admiral</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Almost especially for you, given your file, you brave, sacrificial kriffer. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help but wonder who watches <em>your</em> backs while you’re leading from the front? Of course your crews are clearly all loyal to you and will follow you to the nine Corellian hells. That’s not the issue. They also need to effectively fight. Which the men did today. But when the General’s walker went down, the men had to adapt to that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was aware that Veers was listening to him very closely and chose his words carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They did brilliantly. But it may have been even better if we had a team that was specifically there for just that eventuality. Three or four men in the field whose sole job is to watch your back, General. A….security task force.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Admiral was nodding slightly. The princess had her chin resting on one hand and looked very interested. Veers himself raised an eyebrow and the Skywalker men weren’t readable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That way, everyone is able to focus on their job without deviation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like the sound of this,” said Leia Organa with a swift glance at the Admiral beside her, who raised his eyebrows slightly at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And that too spoke volumes to him. Well. Her Father had blown her planet up and tortured her. It was a miracle she was sitting here civilly with him at all if she was anything like her mother had been. So she had decided the Admiral was hers. Helpful. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could train men to look out for threats specifically to the General, also you Admiral, and you, General Skywalker.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the man immediately frowned. “It has been some years, Commander Fox, so perhaps your memory is rusty…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It wasn’t and Fox recalled this tone of restrained anger quite well, thank you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“....but I have the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Force</span>
  </em>
  <span>, being a Jedi for my entire life. I do not need non Force sensitives attempting to protect me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. Well. Give an ex-Sith enough rope and they just might hang themselves.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fox let those words hover in the room and Skywalker realized just what he had said and to whom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Admiral had one eyebrow raised, while Veers had a slight head tilt which somehow conveyed disapproval. The man’s daughter was glaring at him, and young Skywalker was shaking his head slightly and wincing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just how many times, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Father</span>
  </em>
  <span>, have two of the <em>non-Force sensitive people</em> in this room saved your ungrateful ex-Sith…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leia….” her brother interrupted as her anger built.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They have! And you sit there and….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I apologize.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room became utterly still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even Fox was at a loss and that didn’t happen often. <em>Did….? Had Anakin Skywalker just….?</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…..you are right, my daughter. Admiral, General, you have indeed been invaluable. However, I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> need a detail following me around. ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir,” Piett managed, clearly still trying to process that he was getting an apology. Fox could imagine. These two men had worked closely with Skywalker in his Darth Vader persona. Having worked for a Sith sadist himself, he imagined they could swap some fascinating stories---all horrible of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well. Your file says otherwise, General,” Fox continued, and again the room became utterly silent at this brazen declaration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skywalker lifted blazing blue eyes to his. “You have no </span>
  <em>
    <span>right…</span>
  </em>
  <span>.!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we agree to table the discussion regarding whether my Father needs this or not?” the younger Skywalker asked and there was the peacemaker in the family. Organa may have been a diplomat, but her rage was just like her Father’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well. But I hope you will consider my suggestion. I believe it has tactical merit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just to be clear,” said Veers, speaking at last. “I am not interested in a babysitting detail.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, sir. But you are very important. You have been a target numerous times. So has the Admiral. Each of you here, actually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do appreciate the thought, Commander Fox,” came Piett’s deceptively mild tones. “But having extra people on the bridge of the Lady…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The princess cleared her throat meaningfully. Well. He had figured he’d get an ally there. For the Admiral at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I am reading files correctly, Admiral, there was a period where that exact scenario happened at the behest of General Veers I believe. Then Sergeant Ellery was assigned to keep you safe during an incident which has been classified.” *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Veers and Piett shared a look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The General sighed. “Commander, your idea does indeed make tactical sense. And I will agree to it, provided that Lord Vader and the Admiral do as well. I think it would be wise to also have such a security force for some of our other Senior officers---the captains of our ships for example.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fox blinked. He had not expected Veers to be his ally on this one, though he also had to give the man points for his devious methods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My suggestion is to have one security officer when on board ship for any of you. When on away missions, I would suggest a minimum of three security officers, given the riskier nature of such missions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piett was clearly mulling this over. General Skywalker was giving him a lethal look and Fox did his best to remain unmoved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right,” said the Admiral, “I can’t deny that I see the merit. And how will we choose these personnel, Commander?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I could put out the word for volunteers, sir…”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The princess and her brother both snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others all looked at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I’m sorry, Commander Fox,” smiled her highness, “but if you ask for volunteers, you’ll get the whole ship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bit of an exaggeration, my dear,” murmured the Admiral. She patted his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not by much, Admiral of mine. Commander,” she said, turning to him again. “Our Senior officers are rather highly regarded. It will take forever to go through the volunteers. May I suggest that you request a list from each of the division commanders and then you could go over that with the Admiral and the General?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I assume you will be the one to do the training of these men?” Veers said calmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had thought so, yes. This is rather my area of expertise, General.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will agree to this if they are </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> present on missions,” said Skywalker Sr. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fox considered arguing, but surprisingly, the younger Skywalker shot him a look and the minutest shake of the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All right. He could take it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right.” Admiral Piett looked around the table. “Commander Fox, I am formally asking you to be the head of our new security forces on board the Lady.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir. I’d like that. Though…..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused and looked over at Veers. “I would very much also like to be the head of your detail, General. If you would allow it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This got him an honest smile from the princess (it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>job</span>
  </em>
  <span>, nothing special really.) and Piett watched his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Veers could almost equal Fox with his iron control and considered him briefly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Commander,” he said simply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fox may have just found his place. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*All the Sith's Men (and One Lady)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>